


A touch of Zanthi Fever

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (inlcuding Trip and T'Pol okay?), Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Bajorans, Betazoid, Betazoid Culture, Betazoid Weddings, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Empath, Empath/Telepath sex -- a kink I did not realise I had until I wrote this, F/M, Fígrid February, Kinda, M/M, Maquis, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathy, Trills, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vulcan Culture, Vulcans, Weddings, Zanthi Fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst perhaps not everyone is ecstatic to witness the wedding of Kíli and Tauriel, the Betazoid half of his family was certainly not one of them. Indeed, after the ceremony one of them allows their feelings to get away with them as they suffer from a spot of Zanthi Fever. This means things start to get rather interesting, most certainly for Best Man Fíli and Bridesmaid Sigrid. </p><p>Or</p><p>Alien Menopause Hormones makes everybody get heightened emotions and actually give in to their desire to fuck. </p><p>Only the most basic of Star Trek knowledge is needed for this fic to make sense =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A touch of Zanthi Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write an "Aliens Made Them Do It Fic" but couldn't think up a good plot so this came along!
> 
> Zanthi Fever is a really under-utilised plot device in fandom. It's the most consensual form of "Sex Pollen/Mating Cycles" you can get!
> 
> I wanted to make Fí and Kí both full-blooded Betazoids but I realised that Thorin was far far too emotionally stunted to be one. 
> 
> Also my thing for Trill Spots has gotten away from me again... 
> 
> Oh and I should point out that Sigrid is an unjoined Trill. Though that has given me some ideas it has to be said....
> 
>  
> 
> My thanks as ever go to Sadieb708 for the speedy Beta <3

Sigrid and Tauriel had been friends since the academy. Some might ponder how a Trill and a Vulcan could become so close, but the two simply despaired at these fools over a mug of Raktajino.   
  
They'd met in a local bar during a brawl over certain pig headed cadets not understanding the basics of consent. Tauriel had casually pinched the nervous system of the bloke beside her, whilst Sigrid had gone for the 'hit them over the head with the nearest blunt object' technique.  When the officers came in the whole bar had been put on report, with Sigrid and Tauriel being paired for latrine duty. The rest, as they say, was history.   
  
When Sigrid's mother died and she chose to quit Starfleet to go help her father with his freighter business, Tauriel had supported her one hundred percent; which was more than could be said for some cadets who didn't seem to understand why family should come above a dream job as a medical officer on a Constitution-Class Starship.   
  
Thus, when Sigrid received the message that Tauriel had successfully gone through her first Pon-Farr with the slight catch that it was with a former-maquis half-betazoid-half-bajoran boy several decades her junior, Sigrid had deemed it her duty to jump onto the nearest shuttle pod heading to DS-14. Family always came first.   
  
"You did not have to come." Smiled Tauriel fondly upon greeting Sigrid at the docking station.   
  
"Don't give me that Tor, there's no way I'm missing your wedding."   
  
"By Vulcan standards I am already married. I assure you, though I love you dearly, that was not a ceremony I would wish you to be a part of." A smile twitched at her lips. Tauriel was the only Vulcan Sigrid had ever met with a sense of humour. She had always suspected she got it from wherever her red hair had come from. The destruction of Vulcan back in 2258 had lead to some very interesting lineages.   
  
"Well okay then, I wasn't going to miss your wedding by our standards." She chuckled "Now, take me to the nearest refreshment stand and tell me all about this boy of yours and how you met."   
  
"That would be the Prancing Pony, curiously named considering there are no horses on the space station and that they are only native to Earth whilst the owner is Andorian."   
  
"Do they serve Romulan Ale?"   
  
"I believe so."   
  
"Sounds perfect then." She took her by the arm and lead her out of the docking station.   
  
*   
  
"Naked!" Said Sigrid, spitting her drink out "You want me to be  _ naked _ at your wedding?"   
  
"Yes. It is the tradition of his father and I thought it best to honour it. My own father is not best pleased that I have chosen to tie myself to a Betazoid. Thus I thought it logical to abide by their culture as a way of showing my own support to his lineage."   
  
"You mean as a way of telling Thranduil to shove it up his arse."   
  
"Sigrid, I do not see how it is possible for anyone to insert a concept or opinion into their rectum. Of course if anyone were able to do so I would deem my father the most likely candidate."

  
"Oh how I have missed you my Vulcan friend." She said clinking their glasses together.   
  
*   
  
"I cannot believe you've persuaded me to go through with this." Grumbled Thorin, crossing his arms in an attempt to give himself some sense of subtle dignity. They were all gathered in the holodeck, which was projecting a beautiful Bajoran Forest around them with sunlight filtering through the trees. They had wanted to get married on Bajor, but Tauriel did not feel comfortable abandoning her post for so long, so a compromise was made.   
  
"You were naked at our wedding." Shrugged Dís, rearranging her various bangles.   
  
"Only because you got me drunk." He huffed "And she's a Starfleet Officer." He spat out the words. The war might have come to end with the arrival of the Dominion, but he could never forgive starfleet for granting those Spoon-Heads the right to seize control of people's homelands and force them out, just as they had done back on Bajor. 

  
"Hey, Fíli works for Starfleet now. Don't be so obtuse." Scolded Víli "and I think you look very good naked. It shows off your tattoos."   
  
Thorin just huffed again. He did that a lot though.

  
"Don't forget you get to see Bilbo naked as well." Added Frerin, elbowing him in the side "That's got to be a plus."   
  
"Ooh, look, the blush spreads down his neck too!"   
  
"You are so adorable brother."   
  
"When's this whole thing starting anyway so we can just get on with it." growled Thorin, ignoring the jibes of his family. Bilbo did, indeed look very beautiful naked with his plump belly on full display, but that didn't mean he wanted anyone else to be seeing him naked. Even if he'd not actually worked up the courage to ask him out officially. 

 

"It starts whenever they're all ready. Weddings always start late, especially when our family are involved." 

 

"Maybe they got lost trying to find the door?" Suggested Frerin innocently "How many goes did it take you to find Bilbo's quarters again, was it three or five?"

  
Before Thorin could do anything to his brother, the door to the holodeck opened and Fíli and Kíli entered, both looking incredibly handsome without their clothes on. Their long hair was pulled back into a series of small braids, showing off their earrings. Dís felt a tear come to her eye and Víli pulled her close to him. He was getting emotional himself, but knew he had to control them. As a Betazoid of A Certain Age losing control of his emotions could have... Interesting... consequences.   
  
The band began to play a sweet Vulcan melody as Tauriel and Sigrid entered the room. Kíli's side of the family all made noises of awe at how resplendent the bride and her maid of honour looked, their hair decorated with replicated flowers from her home world. However Dís noted how Tauriel's friends and family kept their eyes resolutely straight and tried their best not to look at anything below the neck.    
  


Fíli let out his own gasp, not at Tauriel though but as Sigrid. They'd only met briefly the night before as they'd both been busy sorting out the various last minute problems that came with a wedding. Of course he'd registered how beautiful and kind she was but this was a whole different story.   
  
Her skin was flushed a bright pink which greatly complimented the delicate brown of her spots. They trailed from the top of her temple, behind her ears  and right down to her delicate ankles. Fíli thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful in all his life. When she caught sight of him her eyes darted straight to meet his, the blush deepening. He could sense, without meaning to, that she was nervous of her own appearance. There was something about her body she disliked but Fíli couldn't tell what it was. Perhaps the scar that went across her right hand side? Why would she be ashamed of such a battle wound? It only showed her prowess on the field. He for one was proud of the scar that shone bright white along his shoulder. How many people could come in contact with the business end of a Batliff and live to tell the tale?   
  
_ I thought I was meant to be the one speechless. _ Whispered Kíli into his mind   
  
_ Oh shut up and get on with your Phaser-Point wedding. _ __  
  


_ Rude. _ __  
  


Of course the ceremony had been beautiful and many a tear had been shed, mainly by the groom. Once they were pronounced married in the eyes of all major deities and by the laws of every land the ceremony moved to the rented out Klingon Restaurant for dinner. In respect of their hosts they'd all put on silk robes to cover themselves up, much to the annoyance of their Betazoid relatives.   
  
_ But you know, I think you look a lot sexier in that robe. _ Winked Víli, resting his hand on his wife's well pronounced bottom   
  
_ Maybe we should get out of here early and partake in our own post-nuptial celebrations? _

  
_ You know I can hear you both, right?   _ Shot back Fíli, who was looking particularly exasperated   
  
_ Oh go back to mooning over the Bridesmaid like a good Best Man. _

  
Fíli flushed bright red and disappeared to gather more food for his plate as Víli and Dís chuckled mercilessly.   
  
Predictably as the night went on the emotions amongst the Betazoids got more and more erratic until the inevitable happened. Someone, and Fìli wasn't blaming his father -- but it was probably his father, let their romantic feelings get the better of them.   
  
It started with a few gentle touches here and there amongst the established couples. Then soon after the bride and groom had left to their quarters (to much whooping and hollering from Kíli's side of the family, and polite culturally-aware applause from Tauriel's) things started to get interesting. Couples were pairings off left right and centre, giggling and seemingly unable to keep their hands to themselves, most notably Thorin and Bilbo; which was a gift from the Prophets considering it meant an end to all that mutual pining. 

 

Then it all began to take a turn for the worse.   
  
"Fíli, who's that vulcan over in the corner with that perfect face?" Asked his Cousin Gimli rather frantically.   
  
"The, blonde?"   
  
"Yes!" He said gripping his shoulders "Who is it? What's their name?"   
  
"Erm, that's Legolas I think? Tauriel's foster-brother?"   
  
"Legolas." He sighed sweetly "Perfection. I'm going to go and talk to them."   
  
"You do that." Said Fíli raising an eyebrow. He watched as Gimli strode across the room, a man on a mission. Fíli leant back against the wall, an amused smile playing out across his face. The poor boy was going to get the turndown of a life-time. There was no way a Vulcan like Legolas would permit to be chatted up by a hairy half-Klingon. Yet as he looked, the Vulcan defied all expectations and grabbed his cousin by the face and began to snog him so fiercely and forcefully that he thought if it  _ weren't _ for his Klingon side Gimli would have broken in two.   
  
Fíli took this as a sign that he needed to get out of there sharpish. He was almost out the room when he got waylaid by Sigrid.   
  
"Your baby cousin won't leave me alone!" She said frustratedly and indeed Stoneheim was already weaving his way through the crowd back to Sigrid with a tray piled high.   
  
"Ah." Fíli looked at her apologetically "Um, I think someone might have Zanthi Fever"   
  
"Shit. What's that? Are people going to be okay? Should we fetch a medical team?"

  
"Possibly but first we should get out of here before Daín starts singing." He looped her arm in his and steered her out of the room as fast as possible, before anything happened to the pair of them. He was surprised Sigrid was being so calm about everything. Zanthi Fever didn't affect all species, but he knew from his lessons back on Betazed that Trills were one of the ones who could be affected.   
  
Then again, it did only affect those who had a latent propensity for the emotion being projected. There mustn't be anyone in the room she felt attracted to. Fíli felt his heart sink a little. Sure he was happy that she wasn't affected by the virus (for want of a better word) but he still nursed a small hope that maybe she'd thought him as beautiful as he did her.   
  
"So what exactly is Zanthi Fever?" She asked, walking them briskly towards the station's sickbay, her instinct as a medic taking over as she began to tick over all the things she'd need to help her prospective patients. 

  
"It's sort of like Menopause in humans I guess?" Explained Fíli, scratching the back of his head. Sigrid nodded thoughtfully, having served with several humans during her time at Starfleet she was aware of their various biological functions. She'd not served with many Betazoids though, and hoped that the Doctor on duty would have a better understanding of their physiology.  
  
"So what happens to them? Hot flushes? Excreting some sort of Sex Pollen? I think I read about something similar in the Kirk Logues..."  
  
"Something a bit like that yeah." He chuckled "It basically targets the empathic abilities of, shall we say more _mature_ Betazoids, so as they end up projecting their own emotions onto others. I was at a funeral once where it occurred, suffice to say we found out that people were actually pretty damn happy that Smaug was no longer around. Best party I've ever been to." He smirked  
  
"Oh." Said Sigrid stopping in her tracks "Well, I guess that explains a lot."  
  
"Explains what?" He frowned, turning to look at her more closely. Even without his abilities, it was clear that something was making her feel awkward. There was a polite embarrassed air about her. She was looking slightly pink and once again Fíli found himself admiring her spots. He wondered if anyone had ever tried to count them...  
  
"Nothing." She said innocently "I think maybe sickbay is in order. For the others, get some sort of antivirus produced for them all or whatever."  
  
"It'll sort itself out in due course there's no need to panic everyone. It's not as strong as I've seen it before. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"This robe is very warm is all. I think I best get back to my quarters." She coughed and Fíli grew more worried. Their robes was made from the lightest of silk, and even he was starting to feel the cold 

  
"I'll escort you." He went to offer her his arm but she snapped it away from him   
  
"No no. It's okay I know the way."   
  
"Have I done something to offend you?"   
  
"No no. Quite the opposite in fact I just. I don't think it wise that you come back to my quarters is all. I um, well I think I may have caught this Zanthi Fever thing and you seem fine so you're clearly not--"   
  
"Zanthi Fever doesn't affect half Betazoids. It's the heightened empathic abilities without the invasive range or projection."   
  
"Oh. Right."  She blinked and wrapped her robe around her more tightly "So what you're saying is..."   
  
"I will not pressure you into anything. But if you would like me to escort you back to your quarters than I am more than willing to comply to any desires you may have." He gently ran his hand up her arm and was hit full in the face with the range of desires that were thrumming through her mind right now. He could tell by her devious grin that his own face must be flushing pink with his thoughts on the matter.   
  
"You know your nose ridges are a lot cuter this close up." She gently brought her finger up to stroke along them and Fíli let out a small shudder. He felt suddenly grateful that the corridor was so empty. She gently trailed her fingers down his nose and across his lips, finishing at the base of his neck. She leant down and gently whispered something in his ear that made Fíli gulp for air.

  
"Which way to your quarters then?"   
  


*

 

The walk back to her room had been stupidly long in Fíli's mind but on some small level he didn't mind so much. Her hand was wrapped gently around his as she lead the way, somehow making him feel all that more excited for what might follow. Eventually they did reach her quarters and she opened the doors before coitishly pulling him inside. She called on the lights and turned them down so as it gave the effect of the room being lit by a warm fire. There was enough light to see by but dark enough for that sense of mystery to still be in the air. 

 

"You really know how to charm a boy." He smiled, running his hands up along the sides of her robe and toying gently with the sash that held it in place. 

 

"Can the same be said for you though?" She grinned mischievously backing him up slowly towards the bed. With nimble fingers she undid the knot of his own sash and ran her hands up along the newly bared skin. Her hands slid behind him and up along his back as his breathing grew heavier. She studied him almost curiously as her fingers gently brushed through the hairs on his chest. "Hmmm, I think there's definitely something charming about you, but I think it needs further exploration." Delicately, she slid the robe from his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Her eyes never left his as she did so, stepping into his space once more. Her lips hovered above his as he sensed her anticipation. He wanted this to all be her choice though, he wanted her to take control so he simply bent his head upwards slightly to bring them closer. Her hand stilled on his shoulder as he gently brought his knuckles up to trace along her back, stroking her in a way he could sense she liked. That was an advantage of being an empath when it came to sex, you always knew exactly what your partner wanted. Indeed "Sex With a Betazoid" was listed in the top ten of several " _1001 things to do before you di_ e" lists. 

 

With a gentle breath she closed the gap between them with a gentle brush of her lips against his. She pulled several similar kisses from him, small and light with just a tiny amount of pressure to leave him wanting more. He brought his hands up to cup at her face and gave a contented groan as she deepened their kiss. She ran her tongue along the inside of his mouth, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip. It was all so gentle and soft, nothing like the usual hook-ups he'd experienced in the past. This felt like it had been a long time coming, something had a meaning beyond just casual sex. He could tell that she felt the same way and was worried about it. Was it just the virus taking a hold of her or was there something more to this? Fíli decided to put the thought from his mind and save it for another day as he tried to reassure her of what was happening by pulling her tighter against him and changing the pace of the kiss to something faster and more heated. She gave a low moan as he ran a hand up to tug at her hair.

 

He grinned to himself at the intense waves of pleasure she was radiating. She involuntarily shifted her head to the side and Fíli took the opportunity to kiss along her neck. There really was something about those spots that did it for him. He licked at the delicate skin, tracing each dot with the tip of his tongue. She let out a hitch of breath and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. 

 

"Bed." She said huskily. "Now." 

 

Fíli didn't need telling twice and allowed her to walk him backwards, careful to avoid tripping over his discarded robe. With a thud he felt his knees hit the side of the mattress and he sat down, looking up at the beautiful Trill that stood before him, her earlier shyness replaced with confidence as she took all of him in properly. 

 

"Very charming indeed." She grinned, bending down to steal a kiss from him.

 

"Not as charming as you are for sure. I didn't get a proper look at the wedding though, so I can't be certain." His eyes twinkled mischievously and Sigrid felt her heart go out to him.

 

"Well I guess it's only fair that I show you some more, given your current state of affairs." And in one move she removed the sash from her robe and let it drop dramatically to the floor, once again making Fíli let out an involuntary breath. She really was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. She strode forward and he clasped his hands around her waist,  looking up at her with awe. Her confidence right now was so over powering to him. Something a mix with pure pleasure and anticipation. She liked being the one in control and he was more than willing to give it all to her. 

 

"How do you want me?" He asked, talking into her stomach as he kissed at any patch of skin he could come in contact with. He let his fingers trail up the side of her legs and along the patch of hair at her crotch, gently stroking her. She let out a gasp as his caresses circled closer towards the apex of her thighs and Fíli bathed in the outpour of her emotions. 

 

"Just tell me what you want Sigrid and I'll give it to you. I promise." His fingers reached higher until one gently stroked along her labia and she let out a high pitched breath. She was all anticipation and lust and joy and he couldn't get enough of her. She wore her emotions so close to her heart but never let any of the show. With each new noise she made and each caress her feelings grew more and more vivid to him. It felt like slowly unwrapping a gift. 

 

"Tell me."

 

"I want your head between my legs until I've come harder than I ever have before." 

 

"Your wish is my command." He grinned and easily lifted her up onto the bed, placing her down gently before  spreading her legs apart so as he could position himself between her thighs. He was harder than he'd ever been before but was too addicted to the waves coming off of her to do anything more about it. He brushed his hands down her sides and began to gently count the spots that trailed down. They just cusped over the swell of her breast and he traced his tongue along them, moving to suck and lick at her until she was writhing with pleasure once more.

 

"Fíli" she moaned "You promised." Her hips canted upwards and he gently caught her.

 

"As my captain orders me." He smiled, pushing her knees further apart, kissing a path down towards her legs. Sigrid's hands went back to grip at the headboard at the first touch of his tongue against her. He had a way of knowing exactly what she wanted and how. A gentle caress along her labia followed by a long suck on her clit whilst his fingers gently circled her entrance. Any tiny thought or desire that came into her brain he responded to immediately. 

 

She felt so glorious beneath his touch, her own wetness allowing him to glide across her. Her breath hitched as she climbed higher and higher, her hand releasing the head board to grip at his head, he let out a low groan as he became more urgent in his task. His fingers finally entered her and began to thrust in and out whilst his tongue gently brushed against her clit. His fingers twitched against her G-Spot and she all but shrieked. It was all too much and not enough. She felt as though she was coming apart beneath his hands piece by piece and floating away into the brightness of deep space. She could feel how close she was and she let out a warning shout that echoed across the room as she came. It was like a supernova was erupting in her brain and she almost blanked out from the pleasure of it. 

 

She wasn't usually a squirter but this time she couldn't help it as he held her through it, until he was barely nuzzling at her. She panted and gasped for breath. Well, she'd asked him to make her come harder than she ever had before, and he'd managed just that. He came up from beneath her, beard wet with her and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. She could taste herself on him and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not but the idea that he was smothered in the evidence of what he'd just done made her passions begin to burn low once more. 

 

"How did you, that was" she was still panting unable to form coherent sentences and she noted that he was looking much the same even though he's not taken care of himself at all. Yet.

 

"Empath." He said by way of an explanation, kissing her neck and brushing his fingers up to rub against her breast. Fuck this boy was good. "I can sense what you want and what you need. Sigrid the way you feel things" he nipped and sucked at the bottom of her neck hard enough to leave a mark that would only just be covered by her shirt come tomorrow. "It's all so raw. Like there's something shielding them and then when you let them go, it's like watching space fold around you, full of bright colours and adrenaline. You're so beautiful." He kissed her again, all fire and lust. 

 

He sucked at her bottom lip as he shifted their mouths together, constantly changing the angle and the pressure, groaning into her mouth as she did the same. Sigrid felt so over sensitised and it was perfect. Each touch sent shocks down her body that made her gasp and she could tell the same was happening for him. She raked her hands down his back to cup his arse and pull him tight against her, feeling just how hard he was for her. He let out a needy whimper as she did it again 

 

"Now, how do  _ you _ want me?" She whispered into his ear, surprised at how steady her voice was. "What do you want Fíli? I'm not an empath, you have to tell me exactly what you want and then I can give it to you." She sucked at the bottom of his neck, leaving her own mark as he gasped. 

 

"On my back? On my front? On top?" She whispered again, reaching up to cup his balls and gently massage them, extracting another series of groans from him. How he hadn't come already she didn't know, clearly the rumours about the Bajoran stamina held some truth. "Tell me Fíli." She let go of his balls and he gave out a whimper at the loss of her as she bought her hands down to pleasure herself instead. He groaned into her neck before rocking back up onto his knees 

 

"You are a force to be reckoned with Dr Bowman." 

 

"So it's been said." She smirked "Now then, what do you want, surely you can tell I don't mind so long as I get you inside of me."

 

"On top." He panted, "Please Sigrid, on top." 

 

"With pleasure" she grinned, hooking her leg over his and rolling them to their side until she was straddling him. He looked so dazed and needy beneath her, leaking pre-come. 

 

"Hmmm," she said thoughtfully, running a finger up the side of his cock. He flung his head back on the cushions, speech apparently alluding him. "Well, I think you're about ready," she pulled back his foreskin and felt him twitch in her hand as she spread precome down him. She dipped her fingers inside herself, first one then two, making sure he was watching as she did so. He was so entranced by it all that it made her feel all that much braver and desireable. She spread her wetness down along his cock, before kneeling higher up and bringing it up to run down the her folds, brushing it against her clit and moaning loudly. Fíli's mouth opened and closed but no words came out, but in the back of her mind she could hear his desperate pleading as his telepathy got the better of him. 

 

Slowly, she sunk onto him, panting until she was fully seated on top. He was all gasping breaths and sweat soaked skin, a beautiful golden mess as his cries of:  _ Yes, please don't stop, more I need more, move  _ filled her brain. 

 

It felt so much more intimate like this, having his very thoughts and desires projected into her mind. It might have been invasive in any other format, but with him below her she still felt in complete command. She rested a hand on his chest and slowly pulled herself up off of him before pushing back down again, getting faster and faster each time as his hips bucked up against hers in an unsteady rhythm. He bought his hands up to grab at her hips, his grip hard enough to leave bruises. She changed the angle so as she was leaning down and kissed him fiercely clinging to his broad shoulders for dear life as her hips continued to rock against his. 

 

She had never had sex like it. Something so instinctive and full of passion with only their gasping breaths filling the air and the sound of skin on skin. Yet their every word of thought reverberated around them. With little warning she felt her orgasm rise up within her and she yelled into the air as she ground down against him, bringing a hand up to cup at her own breast. With one final pull of her onto him, Fíli came with her, bellowing her name. Sigrid slipped off of him and rolled onto her back.

 

They lay there next to each other, panting heavily as they both recovered. Their skin was slick with sweat and the smell of them filled the room. Sigrid leaned further back onto the pillow, basking in her own afterglow as Fíli ran a hand through his hair, trying to process what were his feelings and what were hers. It was pretty hard because he currently felt as though he'd been hit by a phaser stun blast. He'd had these feelings after sex before, but this was so much more intense. 

 

"Wow." He managed at last

 

"Yeah." Came her response 

 

"That was"

 

"I know." 

 

"I don't think I can move after that." He gave out a huff of laughter and Sigrid joined in until they were both clinging to each other with shaking mirth. Maybe he was suffering from a spot of Zanthi Fever himself, or maybe she really did just feel the same way about him as he did about her. She sighed against his chest and wrapped an arm around him, resting her head on his bicep. He gently stroked her hair behind her ear. Fíli felt absolutely besotted and yet he barely knew her.

 

It shouldn't be like this. Feelings like theirs weren't supposed to develop so quickly, it was meant to take years of knowing a person before they shared this kind connection. He was too exhausted to try and process it all though. He felt her gentle breath against him as she began to drift off to sleep. That was a good idea. He could sleep and think about it when they woke up. 

 

Well, not right away. If he wanted to try and solve the riddle of their feelings, he'd need more practical evidence to go by. Wasn't there a rule in science about testing things five times? That sounded like a good place to start with. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My school was far too obsessed with teaching us about how not to get pregnant (we had a 'teen pregnancy' reputation so they thought to fix it through regular sex education which seemed to work!) to remind you that this is Space and so Space Contraception which you don't need to mention is being used. 
> 
> I mention this because I am always very worried that people get their sex ed from fanfic which is just... please don't?
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> for actual good sex ed check out Dr Doe on YouTube, she's a qualified sexologist who does videos on pretty much everything you could ever need to know regarding the world of sex. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkxMlA7rt-mnIc1AjbyAsPw
> 
> DFTBA 
> 
> Love, Your Friendly Neighbourhood 21-year-old Porn Writing Virgin, 
> 
> Inheritanceofgeek 
> 
> xXx


End file.
